


Hyundai, meet Nissan

by vultuers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vultuers/pseuds/vultuers
Summary: Baekhyun hates the Hyundai man; the man doesn't know how to park, taking up too much space with his stupid expensive car. So, naturally, Baekhyun takes it upon himself to teach the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [romanoba](http://romanoba.tumblr.com/post/134011975021/some-random-aus) posted some random AU ideas and the "Oh my god, you’re doing such a shitty job every day when parking your car, do I need to shout at you or teach you how to park. (Cue obligatory car sex.)" stuck with me. amazing. oh boy. enjoy.

 

 

The parking lot of Baekhyun's office is awfully small and narrow with some concrete pillars placed in such a way that some spots could only be used by motorbikes. This pisses Baekhyun off to no end as when he usually needs to park his car the lot is already cramped and he has to maneuver his car in ways that would make his driving instructor proud.

The situation is not helped at all by a certain Hyundai driver who always seems to take up one and a half, or sometimes two places by his dumb car. Baekhyun knows he should leave his apartment sooner to ensure that he doesn't need to park his car a few blocks over just to get to work but something always seems to come up in the morning that prevents him from leaving in time.

This morning he's unusually two minutes early and is feeling pretty good about finding the parking space for his own car. However, as he turns to the parking lot with Big Bang blasting from his speakers the asshole Hyundai driver passes his car, nearly hitting it. The silver car rolls to the parking lot and the man is out of the car nearly as soon as he has turned it off.

The Hyundai man drops his keys by accident and stops for a moment to pick them up, lock the doors and with panicked movements he strides towards the building.

Baekhyun is fuming. Hyundai is taking up two spaces and there's barely no places left. He turns his music off to see better as he eyes the lot.

 

 

%

 

 

"I'm so fed up with the Hyundai, I swear to god," Baekhyun whines in the lunch room, stabbing his salad with force. "I don't remember the last time I parked without sweaty hands."

Jongdae side-eyes him, "You know this could be avoided if you took a bus." He's eating rice with chicken he warmed up in the microwave that has probably never been cleaned.

"Or just left earlier," Yixing chimes in and munches on his rice ball. He knows not to use the microwave, unlike Jongdae. Baekhyun likes Yixing better.

Baekhyun stares at his friends. "Now that's just not realistic. And besides, I like driving. I shouldn't be _punished_ for wanting to listen to my own music as I drive."

"It would be better for the environment not to drive your own car and use public transport instead," Jongdae hums. He's fiddling with his phone at the same time and Baekhyun can't help but wonder what's got his attention.

Baekhyun's eye is twitching, "But that doesn't erase that the Hyundai man is the _worst driver."_

"Didn't you crash your last car a few months ago?" Yixing notes and Jongdae laughs.

"That's not the point!" Baekhyun stabs a tomato and it flies to the floor. "At least I know how to park a car. And it wasn't my fault."

"Who's the Hyundai man anyway?" Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun is in the process of picking up the tomato and throwing it to trash, "I don't know. I saw him the first time today, he had big ears and a lanky figure. He practically ran inside."

Yixing licks the rice off of his fingers, "I guess he's one of the higher ups, working in management or something."

"How so?"

"Some of them had a meeting first thing this morning", Yixing starts, "because there's no real reason for him to run if it wasn't something important he was late from. Baekhyun is constantly late from work and nobody cares."

"I'm only late because that asshole takes up my parking space!"

"Just leave him a note next time or something," Jongdae rolls his eyes and clicks his phone locked. He throws the rest of the chicken away and shuts the lid to the container. "I have to bolt, I have a lot of work to do today. I don't want to stay overtime."

"See you," Yixing says with the mellow way of his. Baekhyun doesn't know why Yixing comes to eat with them, seeing that he is working with the management and has his own space in higher floors but he is grateful to spend time with his friend nonetheless.

"Do you know which one of them drives a Hyundai?" Baekhyun asks as he munches on the last piece of lettuce.

Yixing looks contemplating for a moment, "Many of them drive a Hyundai, actually. And we don't even know if he's in the management or not, so I can't say much." He's throwing his plastic bags to the trash as well and getting up. "Today's a busy day, sorry to abandon you so soon."

"It's okay," Baekhyun waves his hand as Yixing leaves the room as well. He knows today is a busy day; he has lots of work to do as well but getting behind his computer sounds so tiring. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and stretches his arms.

 

 

%

 

 

The next morning the situation is not much better but the asshole is standing next to his car, typing his phone furiously. Baekhyun just wants to crash his car against the Hyundai's rear and be done with his day already. The clouds are a dark shade of grey and it looks suspiciously like it's going to rain.

Baekhyun stares at the man and takes in his big, dumb ears and almond shaped eyes; his hair is carefully slicked back and his dark suit looks expensive. Before Baekhyun can press the horn and scare the guy he's off, running towards the building again.

Baekhyun is left with the beginning of a drizzle and fury in his chest.

 

 

%

 

 

As Baekhyun leaves work the man is fiddling with keys next to his car. He has a phone pressed between his ear and shoulder and is frowning at whatever he's hearing from the speaker. His expensive suit is crumbled a bit from the awkward position he's standing in and he looks like he will drop his messenger bag any time soon.

Baekhyun speeds up his steps, annoyance building in his throat already, ready to spill out. The man gets the doors open and throws his bag to the backseat.

"Hey! Hey you!" Baekhyun shouts out and fixes his own bag on his shoulder.

The man doesn't turn.

"Hey! Wait up!" The man is getting inside his car and not even glancing at Baekhyun's way.

Baekhyun practically sprints to the Hyundai and as the man is putting his phone away, he taps on the glass with snappy movements. His head snaps up and he presses the button to roll the window down.

"You need to learn to park," Baekhyun says, gritting his teeth. The man looks puzzled and frowns, distaste growing in his dark eyes. "This parking hall is cramped even without your stupid car."

"What?"

Baekhyun's nerves are wearing thin. "You take up two parking spaces, _at least_ , every single day."

The man's expression is annoyed and he just stares at Baekhyun. "And who are you again?"

Baekhyun is positively fuming; he wants to punch the man to his mouth and risk getting his bones broken by the man's sharp jaw. " _Oh my god,"_ he takes a sharp breath, "you're the shittiest driver I've ever seen. Just... just learn to park."

"So that your old, ratty Nissan can fit?" the man snaps back and his jaw tenses. His knuckles are turning white holding the wheel. "Who are you to criticize me?"

"I'm Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun!" he yells with frustration, "But it doesn't have anything to do with this! I'm sick of the way you park your fucking Hyundai!"

"I don't fucking care," the man says and rolls his window up. Baekhyun steps back from the car and considers kicking it. He wants to pick up a stone and throw it at the man but decides on just flipping him off. The man scowls and rolls out of the parking lot.

 

 

%

 

 

"Jongdae, I can't take it anymore," Baekhyun says as he almost slams his bottle of beer against the table. Remnants of chicken wings are spread on the plate and Yixing is trying to get the waiter's attention to order more. "I tried to talk to him but his attitude was immediately sour."

It's Friday evening and Baekhyun's out drinking with his friends. The night is warm and clear, delicious smell of meat hovering in the air and increasing appetite; they're all a few bottles in and Yixing's cheeks are rosy.

"I can almost bet your own attitude wasn't that good, either," Minseok notes and takes a sip from his bottle.  He works with Yixing in management but doesn't come down to eat lunch with them despite being good friends. When Baekhyun asked why not he just laughed as an answer.

"My attitude was _perfect,_ mind you," Baekhyun answers and points his index finger at Minseok. The short man rolls his eyes. "He even said my Nissan is ratty, can you believe," he continues and reaches for his bottle.

"He has the latest Hyundai, he's allowed," Jongdae laughs and pokes Yixing's side to get the man's attention. When the Chinese turns, he just pokes at his dimple and laughs. Baekhyun thinks they're ridiculous and glances at Minseok who is smiling at his phone.

"Stop texting your boyfriend," Baekhyun says and kicks Minseok's leg under the table, "I'm more important right now."

"You wish," Minseok smirks and picks up a piece of chicken, gnawing the meat off the bone and breathing in to cool it down.

"Why didn't he come with us, anyway?" Jongdae perks up.

"His friends from China came to visit this weekend," Minseok shrugs around the mouthful, "so he's out with them."                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

"But he's texting you. He should focus on them," Baekhyun snaps, "as you should focus on me."

Minseok rolls his eyes again, "Luhan's friends aren't as childish as you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun brings his hands over his chest, "You wound me, friend," he says in a mock hurt voice. "What can save me." He mimics his heart breaking with his hands and Jongdae snorts. Yixing is smiling around his bottle.

"That cute guy over there might," Jongdae says slyly and points behind Baekhyun. Sure enough, there's a tall man looking away from them and nursing a bottle. He's speaking vividly with his friends and laughing, crunching his eyes as he does so.

"Are you suggesting that I need some one night st-" Baekhyun starts before he turns to look at the man; the words die in his throat as he takes in the man's appearance. "No fucking way," he mumbles and turns back to his friends. Jongdae is looking at him expectantly. "That's the Hyundai man."

Baekhyun really doesn't want to see him; his mood is turning sour and there's a bad taste in the back of his throat. His annoyance is flaring back up, never minding the fact that there aren't any parking lots or cars near them. Baekhyun feels his left eye twitching.

Yixing and Minseok crank their necks to see better and Yixing speaks up, "Huh. That's Park Chanyeol. He's a sweetheart though, not an asshole like you paint him to be." Minseok nods to agree with Yixing's words.

"What! He's awful, how can you betray me," Baekhyun huffs and takes another sip from his soju. He is well on his way to being completely drunk. "God, I wish I didn't have to see his ugly face."

"I wouldn't call that face awful," Jongdae points out and smirks, "he's rather handsome, actually."

Baekhyun just stares at him blankly.

"He has long, slender fingers as well," Jongdae's voice drops to cunning, "and look at those pretty lips," he continues as he licks the neck of the green bottle. "I bet he works out, too. That shirt looks tight on him."

"I know what you're doing, stop it."

" _Mmm_ , look at his long legs, _imagine, Baekhyun,"_ the man continues as his lips close in around the bottle and slide down a few centimeters. " _Imagine,"_ he moans around the glass, opens his mouth and licks his way back up while maintaining eye contact with Baekhyun.

"You're so disgusting," Minseok says and hits Jongdae over the head. Jongdae just laughs and picks up another piece of chicken.

"I hate all of you," Baekhyun states and turns around to steal a glance at Chanyeol. He's wearing all black; jeans that hug his legs tightly and a light looking button-up that's left open at the top. His collarbones stand out in the bar lighting and his hair is ruffled this time. The man meets his gaze and tilts his head, frowning. Baekhyun's mouth goes dry. He blames it on the alcohol.

"Byun, you're staring," Yixing singsongs and Baekhyun snaps his head back. Yixing is resting his head on his hand and smirking alongside Minseok, both of them looking too knowing.

"I take it you're not going to take him home?" Jongdae smirks and wraps his fingers around the bottle's neck lazily, moving them up and down a few times.

"Shut it."

 

 

%

 

 

Next week Baekhyun is fortunate; there's multiple free parking spaces around the lot and as he reverses his car into the spot he smiles with a pleasant feeling. The morning started wonderfully; no setbacks, no broken alarm clocks, no burning eggs, no note from neighbour to feed her cat, nothing to stop him from going to work. The traffic was light and not even the dark clouds can bring Baekhyun's pleasant feeling down. 

Except, _except._

The Hyundai man is standing next to his car, which is, this time, parked up closest to the building and taking up two places and sitting partly on the sidewalk. The man is typing on his phone and looking like there's no hurry in the world - the time is rather early compared to the usual time either one of them rolls into work. He's smiling at his screen with a fond look.

Baekhyun gets out of his car and closes his eyes for a moment; he doesn't want to ruin his day by interacting with the man in _any way_. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk towards the building. As he's passing the man, though, his tongue betrays him.

"I see you still haven't learned to park your expensive car."

The man snaps his head up and he shoves his phone absentmindedly into his pocket. He's frowning and the fond look is long gone. Baekhyun notes that he doesn't even have his messenger bag out yet.

"And I see you can't keep your big mouth shut," Chanyeol bites back, "you even got to park your horrid car without any problem today, what's your beef with me?"

"You piss me the fuck off," Baekhyun starts and takes a step towards the man, "it's not about _me,_ it's about how you don't give _two shits_ about acting like a decent human being. Do I need to teach you?"

"I have enough money to park in any way I want," he snaps and takes a step closer to Baekhyun. He's really tall, Baekhyun notes.

"You're just a spoiled brat who can't drive a car to save his life," Baekhyun pokes his chest with his index finger. "You need to _step down_ from your high horse."

"You're my underling," his eye is twitching, "how dare you speak like this to me?"

"You act like you're a teenager, not like anyone who's on top," Baekhyun says and measures Chanyeol. He's gritting his teeth and his eyes are cold.

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up," Chanyeol grits out.

"Why? Am I riling you up?" Baekhyun steps into his personal space, "Good, someone needs to put you back to your place." Baekhyun knows he's walking on a thin rail here; he could get fired over this without any further warning.

The man steps even closer to Baekhyun and he's practically breathing down on him, "You, riling me up? You wish you could get a rise out of me," he starts but Baekhyun's not really listening.

Baekhyun hates Jongdae. He doesn't hear Chanyeol's words but notes the way his lips curl around each syllable and the way his chest rises with huffed breaths, hand hovering in the air and making a point. "I don't care what you feel about me and my parking, I don't give a _shit,_ you're the one who needs to be put back into place," Chanyeol almost growls out the curse and Baekhyun blinks a few times.

Baekhyun finds out he _wants_ to anger the man more. "You're pathetic, thinking your status makes you better than me. You're so childish and entitled, how did you even get to work in the management?" Baekhyun grins, "How many dicks did you suck?"

Chanyeol's eyes flare with anger, "I worked hard to get to my position -" he starts as he curls his hand in a fist.

Baekhyun cuts off the rest of his sentence, "Yeah, _long_ and _hard_ I bet," he spits out and takes a step closer, forcing Chanyeol to step back, against the car, "I bet it was hard on your knees, too."

Baekhyun keeps glancing at his mouth; lips parted and heavy, angry breaths tickling his face. Chanyeol's eyes are cold and furious, jaw clenched and whole body tensed. Baekhyun is holding himself in a relaxed, mocking manner and filling his own gaze with distaste.

"Shut _the fuck up,"_ he growls out and Baekhyun feels something pooling in his abdomen.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Baekhyun mocks.

Chanyeol grabs his shoulders and spins their positions so that Baekhyun is pressed against the car; he tenses up, ready to be hit. Chanyeol doesn't hesitate for even a second as he slams his lips against Baekhyun's with force, pressing his body flush with the shorter man's and sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

For a moment Baekhyun doesn't move; then Chanyeol fists his hair in his hand and yanks his head a bit to get better access to his mouth and Baekhyun is _alive and burning._

Baekhyun brings his own hands to the man's neck and tries to pry him even closer, scraping his nails against his skin. Chanyeol shivers and runs his tongue on Baekhyun's abused lower lip, not letting the strands of hair go. He snakes his other hand to Baekhyun's waist and presses his fingers against the skin. Baekhyun's tongue is meeting Chanyeol's and he lets out a low moan as Baekhyun nibbles on his lower lip.

 _"Fuck_ ," Chanyeol breathes in Baekhyun's mouth and yanks the shorter man's head back more to get access to his neck. He mouths against his jaw and licks his way to Baekhyun's ear, nibbling on his earlobe and getting short whines out of the man.

Baekhyun is pretty sure he has died and gone to heaven. Chanyeol's breathing is deep against his neck and as his hot mouth leaves his skin the cold air hit the wet spots immediately. Chanyeol is pressing his mouth against his Adam's apple, bending even lower and biting his neck.

"Fuck, you're so annoying," Baekhyun moans out and yanks the man's head back by his hair, catching him in surprise. His gaze is filled with lust and lips growing dark and glistening with saliva, Baekhyun notes before he all but pulls the man violently back.

He's slipping his tongue to touch Chanyeol's upper teeth and the man shivers and cups his face. Chanyeol opens his mouth obediently and gives better access to the shorter man. Baekhyun scrapes his nails against the other's scalp again, making him moan out muffled curses.

Baekhyun is breathing into Chanyeol's mouth and he feels lightheaded as the man's fingers rest on his neck, forcibly pulling him impossibly close. Chanyeol pushes his thigh between Baekhyun's legs and there is no way the taller doesn't feel how hard Baekhyun is, already.

Baekhyun would almost be concerned about the fact that they're outside in a public space; a space where other workers will start coming to very soon but he doesn't even know his own name at this point.

"I hate you," Chanyeol breathes out and drags his fingers against Baekhyun's chest, curling to hold his sides, " _fuck you."_

"Yeah, _fuck_ me," Baekhyun moans out and sucks on the man's lip almost hoping it will bruise. Chanyeol shivers at his words and moves his thigh the tiniest bit, causing friction and making Baekhyun loll his head against the car. Chanyeol takes the chance and attacks his neck, biting down here and there and leaving angry red marks behind.

As his fingers make way lower Baekhyun forces himself to form a coherent sentence, "Ah, not, not here," he starts and is cut off by his own whine as the other licks from his clavicle to his jaw, "in the, uh, in your stupid, ah, fucking Hyundai," he doesn't know if he even got the sentence out of his mouth but Chanyeol is already feeling around the side of the car to find the handle.

He gets the back door open and all but pushes Baekhyun to lie inside, following in suit immediately and climbing on top of him as soon as he gets the door closed. Baekhyun notes some pillows lying on the floor of the car and then the other's hot lips are back against his; nibbling, scraping, bruising. Chanyeol's hands are getting restless and roaming around Baekhyun's slender upper body, trying to pry buttons open but failing; tugging his jacket off instead.

Baekhyun feels the other's leg between his thighs and the friction is _heavenly,_ Chanyeol's obviously hard cock pressed against his thigh and Baekhyun rolls his hips up and enjoys as the taller one is caught off guard and moans with a blissful expression, fingers slipping off from the buttons.

Baekhyun reaches for his own buttons now and rips them open with force, not caring if they go missing. Chanyeol's hand is immediately scratching his sides, scraping over his left nipple and Baekhyun bites back a whine. The taller man licks his way from Baekhyun's mouth to his jaw, to his neck, to collarbone, chest, nipples. He sucks on Baekhyun's pink nipple and scrapes his teeth against it, causing the man to arch his back.

"Ah, _fuck_ , Yeol," Baekhyun whines and runs his hand through the other's hair, tugging here and there. He's breathing hard and throwing his head back, a sensory overload bordering close.

"My name sounds so good in your mouth," the man mouths against Baekhyun's chest and his hands roam lower, grabbing the other's hips and pressing down hard to cause a feeling Baekhyun didn't even know he could have.

"I'd sound even, ah, better if you were, in- inside of me," he pants as an answer and Chanyeol moans against his nipple, making his way back up but still rubbing the saliva coated, sensitive pink. Chanyeol pushes his lips against Baekhyun's again and  his hands tumble down to open Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun takes the cue, swats his hands away and opens the button himself, lifting his lower body - rubbing against Chanyeol in the process who moans against his mouth, a delicious open mouthed kiss - and trying to pull his pants lower. Chanyeol helps him and with the little space they have he pulls them off enough to expose Baekhyun's soft thighs.

He palms Baekhyun's cock through his boxers, smiling at the leaking precum. Baekhyun all but moans and arches his back to get more of the friction but Chanyeol isn't having any of that. He ruffles around the pocket on the back of the passenger's seat and pulls out a tiny bottle of lube, earning a devilish look from Baekhyun; he wipes it off quickly as Chanyeol presses harder.

Baekhyun lifts his hips, eagerly trying to get the boxers out of the way and Chanyeol is in no way stopping him. The cold air hits against his leaking cock and Chanyeol is rubbing lube on his fingers and all but ignoring the man's erection; index finger already playing with Baekhyun's rim.

"I'm not so annoying anymore, huh?" Chanyeol rasps out as he slides first digits in, Baekhyun clenching around him and cock twitching. "You might even, _ah,_ like me," he continues but it's cut short as Baekhyun attacks his neck, sucking and pulling the skin lightly with his teeth.

" _Fuck,"_ he starts as Chanyeol pulls his finger out and pumps it back in, deeper this time, " _you,"_ Baekhyun moans out and rolls his hips to get more of Chanyeol's long finger. "I hate, _mmm_ , you," he gets out at the same time he's pulling Chanyeol by his hair to get access to his mouth, licking his way in.

Chanyeol is so hard he's already hurting; Baekhyun looks like a mess under him, eyes filled with lust and lips swollen and wet. He presses another finger into Baekhyun, the man begging nonsensical pleas as he tries to control the pace Chanyeol is deciding on.

Baekhyun feels the other's fingers making a scissor motion and curling, hitting his prostate. He's fairly certain he could come off this, only. The man is fingerfucking him and Baekhyun is panting against his ear, losing his _mind_ and wanting so bad his cock inside of him.

" _Yeol,_ ah, I need," and the rest of the sentence fades out.

"What do you need?" Chanyeol smirks and pumps his fingers in and out, in and out, Baekhyun writhing and fingers digging to Chanyeol's sides - Baekhyun has ripped his shirt open too and is clawing here and there.

"I need _you,"_ he continues and tries to regain the tiniest bit of his composure but Chanyeol is curling against his prostate again and Baekhyun has never been this turned on before. "Inside me," he pants finally.

Chanyeol starts to open his pants, sliding his fingers out of Baekhyun's wet hole and leaving him already missing the feeling.

"I want to ride you," Baekhyun growls out and scrambles up at the same time Chanyeol's mouth goes dry, mind filled with images of what's coming at him. Baekhyun manhandles him to sit on the seat, helping him out of his pants and gazing appreciatively at the man's long cock. He throws his thigh over Chanyeol's legs and climbs on top of him, letting the tall man slide down a little to give more room for Baekhyun to sit on. His knees are hitting the backs of the front seats.

Chanyeol pulls out a condom from the passenger seat pocket and Baekhyun snags it from his sticky fingers; his hands slide to hold Baekhyun's sides and play around his thighs with harsh movements.

Baekhyun opens the condom and slides it on Chanyeol, touching him for the first time and making the tall man let out an unsuppressed moan, hips bucking up. Baekhyun smirks devilishly as he adds lube and strokes him a few times for good measure.

The smaller man lifts his body up a bit and takes hold of Chanyeol's cock with almost feathery movements, guiding him to his hole. He teases him for a moment; Chanyeol wants to ram his cock into the other already and stop the game he's trying to pull off.

Baekhyun sinks lower, bit by bit, eyes closed and mouth open and Chanyeol's cock filling him up good; it's longer than he expected and the burn of stretch is pleasant and _feels so good._ Chanyeol feels his lungs emptying as Baekhyun takes him to hilt and stays there for a second to adjust.

Then he rolls his hips a bit and Chanyeol is so, so close to losing control and taking him by his hips and just fucking into him with pure lust. Baekhyun rises up and sinks down with a slow pace, enjoying the whole girth and moaning obscenely. The car windows have turned foggy.

He picks up the pace and Chanyeol cries out with want, need to get more and harder, Baekhyun leaning the tiniest bit back, arching his back and steadying himself by holding the seats.

"You're so, ah, big," he moans out and Chanyeol scratches Baekhyun's sides, sliding his hands lower to hold his hips and forcibly pulling Baekhyun down, deeper and hitting his prostate again. Baekhyun grits out a few curses and takes the hint.

 " _Fuck,_ Baek," Chanyeol  growls as Baekhyun rides his cock like he was born to do just this. He looks like a porn star, eyes half lidded, hair tussled up, a messed up shirt hanging from his shoulders and falling off of his other shoulder, cock leaking. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's cock with his other hand but the man takes his hand away by force.

"I'm gonna cum," he starts and leans to bite Chanyeol's neck, sinking back down, up, "just from your, _fuck,_ cock."

Chanyeol is so close to orgasming. Baekhyun is so pornographic it's turning his brain into goo. The shorter man picks up the pace again and throws his head back. His own cock is leaking and dripping off from his length; Chanyeol coats his finger on it and as Baekhyun's eyes snap to watch him he licks it off of his finger while maintaining intense eye contact.

Baekhyun cums. He sinks to take in all of Chanyeol and his thighs are shaking, head thrown back again and exposing the blooming hickeys; he blows his load all over his own stomach and some of it hitting Chanyeol in the face and staining his shirt.

Chanyeol is pushed off the edge as soon as Baekhyun's muscles clench around him; he drives his fingers into Baekhyun's hips again, probably bruising, and comes with a long moan.

Baekhyun doesn't move. Chanyeol doesn't either.

They're just staring at each other and Baekhyun is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and he lifts himself off of Chanyeol, slumping to the seat next to him. The rain has picked up and it's partly covering their way to see the buildings.

"You're a piece of shit," Chanyeol rasps out with a post orgasmic voice, pretending like there's absolutely no afterglow.

"I fucking hate your guts," answers Baekhyun and takes in deep breaths. "You look like a mess."

"You're not any better."

Baekhyun side-eyes him, looks at the sweaty hair and glistening skin. Some of his cum is drying on the man's jaw. He doesn't say anything out loud.

"You still need to learn to park," he decides on saying.

"Are you gonna teach me again if I fuck it up the next time?" Chanyeol asks with a low voice.

"No way, Park," Baekhyun laughs but there's no heat behind his words and he knows the other hears it, too.

"How do you even know my name? Did you ask around?"

Baekhyun blushes, "Keep on dreaming," he looks around for his clothes and starts buttoning up his shirt. Chanyeol takes that as a clue to tuck in his own cock as well, after pulling the condom off and wrapping it in a napkin. "You can't go to work like that," Baekhyun says as he eyes the man.

"Neither can you," Chanyeol shoots back, "you look like you got fucked really good."

"Didn't I?"

Chanyeol didn't expect him to answer in a positive manner, "Yeah, by my _huge, delicious_ cock you couldn't get enough of."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, licks his lips.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Baekhyun asks as he's trying to wipe his cum into napkins Chanyeol provided. "Isn't it a bit too late for that?"

"Somewhere as in to my apartment," Chanyeol clarifies and wonders what he's going to do with his ripped off buttons.

"Ah, here I thought you were after all a decent romantic," Baekhyun laughs, "you keep on wishing there'll be a second time, Yeol."

"There won't?"

Baekhyun is slipping his pants on; ignoring the boxers completely and just stuffing them into his pocket. "We'll see," he answers as he gets his jacket back on and leans closer to Chanyeol, presses an open mouthed kiss to his lips, licks around for a second before pulling off. "Learn to park," he smirks and opens the car door, steps out of the car and into the rain.

Chanyeol takes a mental note to take up three spaces, next time.


End file.
